History of Model Hogwarts
After the Second Wizarding War, everything changed. The ministry quickly elected to pass pro-muggle born legislation, and with Shacklebolt as the minister of magic, radical changes were embraced until the world was left wondering how long until the Statute of Secrecy would be torn down too? At Hogwarts, Edward “Teddy” Lupin graduated after becoming Head Boy, and is happily dating Victoire, to the delight of many gossip publications such as Witch Weekly. He’s nineteen years old and despite having written a couple articles for the Quibbler and being photographed by Victoire in a few exotic locales, the world waits with wonder to see what this kid will do. Victoire is in her sixth year at Hogwarts, and hopes to one day photograph for a job. As for the offspring of the golden trio, James is happily in his second year, wreaking havoc as usual. Rose Granger-Weasley and Albus Potter are starting Hogwarts next year, and the world is abuzz with excitement. Harry Potter worked briefly in the auror office, but now is a full time father as he says, and happily plays Quidditch as a hobby. Ginerva "Ginny" Weasley is a freelance reporter for the Daily Prophet, a publication so controlled by the ministry that saying muggleborn could be viewed as offensive, as you are segregating people based on their blood type. The waves of liberalism have almost become anti-pureblood, although admittedly hitting Hogwarts less than the rest of the Wizarding World, under the tight control of Headmaster Dumbledore, but with Headmaster Newman as his successor, how long will Hogwarts stay unaffected by these changes? Many families instead opt to send their children to Beauxbatons, a paragon of political correctness and equity, while many of the old pureblood families have fled East, sending their students to Durmstrang to avoid the harassment. Hermione Granger could be described as one of the main reasons of this shift in the ministry, first working for Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures to secure many beast rights, and then moving to the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, becoming the youngest ever department head at only 29 years old. The world waits to see if she will take over the current head, Retnius Flumberghast, and if so, how much more change the motivated woman will produce. Ronald Weasley, perhaps encouraged by his equally ambitious wife, became an auror alongside Harry Potter, but stayed on, and while many predicted that Potter would eventually take the Head of Aurors, Weasley got promoted and now works with his wife in the Department. To the surprise of all, Draco Malfoy stayed in Wizarding England, becoming an independent investor, but really just living off what money wasn’t stripped from him in the trials. It is rumoured that Scorpius Malfoy will attend Hogwarts, but how will Hogwarts do with another son of a Death Eater, shunned from society? After Dumbledore’s departure from the school, Headmaster Newman quickly took over, by the ministry's suggestion. The year after Binn’s retirement, Albert Dobs took over as professor of history of magic, only to be replaced by Drafo Owens this year. Slughorn taught until a promising student, Callidora Star, trained for the position, and finally took over from his position after his untimely death. After Dumbledore’s death, Minerva McGonagall retired as well, and left her protegée, Jessyca Nagorski, in charge of the position. The Defense curse was finally lifted and a lovely gentleman, Peter Parcil, took over. And finally, Flitwick passed on after McGonagall’s retirement, and as there was no clear successor, two professors were appointed for the next year, one of whom was Professor Diordnas Darkunn, who taught for a semester before leaving. Professor Dimitriev took over Astronomy after Professor Proctor left to pursue higher education. Eddie+victorie.png|Edward "Teddy" Lupin and Victorie Ginny.png|Ginny Weasly, Freelance Reporter for the Daily Prophet Mysteirous.png|James Potter! Harry.png|Harry Potter himself Hermione.png|Hermione Ron.png|Ron